


something old, something new

by seimaisin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, No seriously all the fluff and happiness, and no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Percy continues to ignore Cassandra, who has burst into full-blown delighted laughter, and continues to stare at Vex. “You bought me an airship.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	something old, something new

There’s an airship on the outskirts of Whitestone. 

To be more accurate: there’s a battered, broken down airship on the outskirts of Whitestone. Percy doesn’t believe it when he first hears people gossiping about it, but curiosity has him traveling to the abandoned farm almost immediately. And sure enough, it’s an airship, haphazardly tethered to the old barn. Percy stares at it for a while, along with the small crowd of Whitestone citizens who have gathered. “Where did it come from, Lord Percival?” a woman asks.

He can only shake his head. “I have no idea, but I’m going to find out.”

His first stop is Vex’s house ( _their house_ , he keeps reminding himself), because she’ll probably kill him if she doesn’t hear about this oddity immediately. But she’s nowhere to be found, so he heads to the next likely place to find her - the castle. Sure enough, he finds Vex lounging in the guest chair in Cassandra’s office. The two were clearly talking about him, judging by the way they snap to attention when he barges in. He stops, eyeing them suspiciously. “What?”

“What?” Cassandra echoes. There’s a grin on her face, though, which makes Percy even more suspicious.

Vex stands up and pats him on the shoulder. “You look like a man on a mission.”

“There’s an airship outside of town. Do you know who put it there?”

“Of course.” Vex smiles. “I did.”

Percy blinks. “Wait, what?”

“I got quite the deal on it, from a man in Vasselheim. He wanted way too much, but after I pointed out all of the various flaws, and exactly how much work will be needed to make it air-worthy again, he eventually came around to a halfway reasonable price. He even agreed to tow it here at cost, which was lovely of him.”

Percy considers himself an intelligent man - a quick thinker - but right now, his brain seems to be stuck in molasses. “You bought an airship.” Cassandra lets out a loud snicker, which he chooses to ignore. “Why did you buy an airship?”

Her smile lights up the room - that’s not unusual, but there’s a part of Percy that’s still getting used to the idea that he might be on the receiving end of that sunshine-bright happiness for … well, forever. He can only stare as she puts her hands on his cheeks. “It’s a wedding present, darling.”

The molasses holds him up for a moment longer. “A wedding … wait.” It hits him all at once. “A present. For me?”

“As far as I know, you and I are the only ones around here getting married in the near future.” 

Percy continues to ignore Cassandra, who has burst into full-blown delighted laughter, and continues to stare at Vex. “You bought me an airship.”

“You wanted one, didn’t you?”

“You bought me a broken down airship.”

“Well, I figured you’d probably have fun figuring out how to make it run properly again. You could make some improvements, even...”

When Vex’s smile falters, just for a split second, Percy grabs her by the waist and spins her around in circles. When she collapses against him, he takes the opportunity to kiss her, quite thoroughly, until Cassandra starts making gagging noises. (He continues to ignore his sister.) “You bought me an airship,” he repeats, leaning his forehead against hers.

“You wanted one. And hey,” Vex says, giving him another quick kiss, “we’re going to need some way to travel the world, now that we won’t have a druid at our beck and call. So you’d better start thinking about how to fix that thing up right.”

He can’t keep repeating _you bought me an airship_ , even if it’s the only statement his mind can process right now. So he just hugs her close and says the other thing that’s always at the forefront of his mind these days. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She buries her face in the shoulder of his coat for a moment before pulling back. “Now come on, let’s go see your new toy.” She gestures to Cassandra. “Come on, you too.”

Vex marches out of the office ahead of Percy. As he steps in behind her, Cassandra comes up and nudges him with her shoulder. “She bought me an airship,” he says, feeling a ridiculous grin spread across his face.

“I know, I heard.” She’s laughing at him, but Percy can’t bring himself to care. “I want a ride when you get it flying again.”

“You’ll be the first,” he promises. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he starts cataloging all the places that Cassandra should see - the places she’s never gotten a chance to see, the ones he wants to show her. That he can show her now, with peace seemingly less fragile every day.

Ahead, he hears a squeal of “you told him???” Keyleth, he recognizes. And of course, the rest of Vox Machina is converging on their location, along with the assortment of friends that have made themselves family over the course of the war. He particularly notices Kash, who appears on Cassandra’s other side; his sister follows the cleric away, with a smile that makes Percy stop in his tracks. 

He starts to open his mouth, but is interrupted by a black-clad arm snaking around his shoulders. “Don’t ruin the moment,” Vax advises, pressing against his side and steering him back to follow the rest of the crowd.

“But …” Percy continues to watch Cassandra and Kash, talking to each other independently of the rest of the group. Cassandra is smiling in a way that feels far too familiar to Percy.

“Gee,” Vax says, “your sister seems to be interested in a guy who comes fully loaded with a whole pile of danger and darkness. That must be terrible.”

Percy slowly looks over at Vax, who is wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he’s ever seen - and that’s saying something, honestly. “I wish you didn’t have a fucking point,” Percy sighs.

“Suck it up, de Rolo. You’re stuck with me, as long as you’re keeping my sister.”

“Everything has a downside.” 

Suddenly, Vex appears by his side again, elbowing her brother out of the way and pulling Percy close. “Why are you two sniping at each other when there’s an airship to inspect?”

Percy and Vax grin at each other, and Percy lets Vex drag him along towards the outskirts of town. And when the battered airship comes into view again, he stops and holds Vex close, just for a moment. “Just think,” she says, “you and me, standing on the bow of that thing, going wherever the wind will take us.”

“And, at the end of our adventures, coming back home,” he adds, kissing her cheek.

Vex’s eyes get suspiciously bright at that. “Home, to plan the next adventure.”

_The next adventure’s already begun_ , Percy thinks, looking from the airship to Vex - to his future wife. With or without an airship, he’s in for a life full of adventures.

… he’ll definitely take the airship, though.


End file.
